Grease and Oil
by ChairThief
Summary: "Diesel was not easy to please, nor was he ever looking for any interaction that wouldn't benefit him in some way. Selfish and petty, he expected to be sought after, and ignored any advance he found inadequate. " Oneshot


It was evening time at the dieselworks- the sun had long disappeared over the horizon and the stars were beginning to shine. A cricket sang away into the night, a soothing, hypnotic noise that soon lulled the tired engines to sleep... All except two. Diesel 10 sat in his little alcove near the ledge just in front of the turntable, watching the area below him with a weary gaze. After a few minutes he sighed and backed up, intending to go to sleep- until a familiar smooth rumbling on the rails below alerted him that someone was on the move. Creeping forward again just enough to peer over the ledge, he only just caught the tail end of a black engine disappear around the corner to go outside. He grinned broadly.  
Someone wanted his attention.

After carefully following the shadowy rogue engine out to the back shed, he grinned even wider and came into the feeble lamplight that illuminated the little shanty. Diesel backed into the corner slowly, casting the larger engine a smug little glance that suggested he was only half interested. Diesel 10 took him up on his silent challenge.  
Pulling forward, their buffers met with a little sound, grinding a bit as Diesel 10 forced Diesel into the safety buffers behind him- the smaller engine now couldn't have budged an inch even if he wanted to.  
But still he appeared with little interest for any sort of closeness engines could have, coyly avoiding Diesel 10's gaze. This infuriated the larger engine; but he loved it. Diesel was not easy to please, nor was he ever looking for any interaction that wouldn't benefit him in some way. Selfish and petty, he expected to be sought after, and ignored any advance he found inadequate. Diesel 10 didn't plan to disappoint, and when his typical act of intimidation didn't seem to thrill the little shunting engine as much as he'd wanted, he took a step further and clanked his claw a bit noisily. Diesel's gaze shot up as sparks showered down in the little shed, lighting it up brightly for a moment. His eyes widened further when Diesel 10's horrendous appendage reached for him, gripping the bars that went over the top of Diesel's frame. He gasped as his front end was none too gently yanked off of the track, a jolt of delicious terror striking through him... And then his buffers caught on Diesel 10's with a jerk and the moment was gone. The big engine paused and swore irritably as Diesel, extremely unamused with this turn of events, hissed quietly,

"If you think this is sexy it's not-!" Diesel 10 was too busy trying to get them untangled to think of any good retort, and kept his mouth shut save for the occassional growl. After a little while, a lot of clanking and a good deal of hushed swear words, they were arranged how he'd intended.  
Diesel's buffers rested atop Diesel 10's so he was tilted at a more opportunistic angle.. The only downside of this was that they didn't exactly fit together as well as some other engines might. Diesel couldn't say a word, merely sitting there with a wide eyed glare, appalled at the situation they were in. Diesel's nose was scrunched up against Diesel 10's in a very ridiculous looking sort of way, the general atmosphere slipping from annoyed into awkward alarmingly quick. And then it changed again.  
With a sudden snort and a quiet, wheezy chuckle, Diesel just began dying with barely restrained laughter. Diesel 10 couldn't believe it at first, but before he knew it, it was all he could do to keep from waking everyone up as well. For a long time they sat there laughing long and hard but as quietly as possible until their faces turned red and they could hardly breathe.

"Should we just go back to the shed?" Diesel 10 asked, voice squeaky. Diesel bit his lip for a moment.

"Sure. Let's just.. Um.." Clearing his throat, the smaller engine stole a brief but warm kiss before pulling back. With a bit of effort, Diesel 10 untangled them again and they grinned at eachother before setting off back to the shed.


End file.
